Marcas do Destino
by Magalud
Summary: Snape é ameaçado pelo Ministério da Magia e vai precisar engolir seu orgulho se quiser salvar sua vida.


Nome da fic: Marcas do destino  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: PG-13 (menção a ataque sexual)  
Gênero: Drama, toques de comédia.  
Spoilers: Todos os cinco livros e os três filmes  
Resumo: Snape é ameaçado pelo Ministério da Magia e vai precisar engolir seu orgulho se quiser salvar sua vida.  
Agradecimentos: Betas, inspiração, olá mamãe.  
Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site 

**Marcas do destino**

Pela primeira vez em 120 anos, Alvo Dumbledore soltou um palavrão. Pesado. Depois enrubesceu:

- Desculpe, Minerva.

- Tudo bem, Alvo – disse a professora de Transformações, que estava tremendo – Eu mesma tenho vontade de dizer algo deste quilate. Alguém precisa deter esse inconseqüente!

- Lamento não haver muito que possamos fazer nesse caso. Cornélio é o Ministro da Magia. Ele tem poderes para tomar decisões desse tipo.

- Mas... as repercussões!... E Severo?

Pesadamente, Dumbledore previu:

- Ele vai morrer.

- Oh, não! – McGonagall horrorizou-se – O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos falar com ele. É o que podemos fazer nesse momento.

Os dois professores mais velhos de Hogwarts encontraram o Mestre de Poções preparando-se para subir até o Salão Principal, pois estava perto da hora do jantar. Ao ver Dumbledore e McGonagall juntos, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Diretor? Posso ajudá-lo?

- Precisamos falar com você, Severo. É um assunto da máxima gravidade.

Snape fez menção para que entrassem no seu escritório, uma sala escura repleta de livros e frascos com ingredientes de poções. McGonagall se sentou numa cadeira, mas Dumbledore preferiu ficar de pé, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto explicava a situação:

- Não há outra maneira de dizer isso, Severo: eu vou direto ao ponto. Agora que a volta de Voldemort se tornou um assunto público e a guerra está para estourar, o Ministério da Magia resolveu tomar a dianteira da batalha e partir para ação ao invés de reagir a uma possível investida de Voldemort. Cornélio Fudge ordenou uma ação preventiva contra qualquer ataque das forças das Trevas.

Snape revirou os olhos:

- Desejo a ele boa sorte ao tentar isso. Os tentáculos do Lord das Trevas são profundos e alcançam mais longe do que ele imagina.

Dumbledore não sorriu e olhou diretamente para Snape:

- Por essa exata razão ele tomou uma medida preventiva e radical. Em algumas horas, especialistas do Ministério da Magia vão lançar uma maldição para matar ou incapacitar qualquer bruxo portador da Marca Negra.

O tempo pareceu ter ficado suspenso em um segundo.

No ambiente escuro da masmorra, não foi possível aos dois professores verem as pupilas de Snape se dilatando, a única evidência de que seu controle emocional sempre perfeito havia falhado por alguns segundos. Afinal de contas, Snape, ex-Comensal da Morte e espião para a Ordem da Fênix, tinha a Marca Negra em seu braço – e seria morto se Fudge fosse adiante com seu plano.

Dumbledore estava arrasado por dentro. Todos aqueles anos Severo tinha se mostrado um espião valioso, e era assim que as forças da Luz o pagavam: aniquilando-o junto com os demais Comensais, como se aquele esforço de anos jamais tivesse sido reconhecido. Minerva McGonagall também estava horrorizada, e os olhos penetrantes da mulher escocesa retratavam a angústia daquela situação.

Snape andou lentamente até a lareira e disse, simplesmente:

- Entendo.

McGonagall disse, com sinceridade:

- Severo, eu sinto muito. Não há nada que possamos fazer para convencer Fudge a desistir da idéia. Alvo já tentou falar com ele.

Dumbledore indagou:

- Alguma chance de que a Marca Negra em seu braço possa ser apagada?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Alvo, há muitos anos, e você sabe que não há nenhuma chance de isso acontecer – garantiu o Mestre de Poções – Essa é a marca da ligação da minha alma com a alma do Lord das Trevas, se é que ele possui uma. Este vínculo não pode ser quebrado sem resultar na minha morte.

A professora de Transfigurações não estava conformada:

- Tem de haver um jeito, Alvo!

- Não há – garantiu Snape – Alguma estimativa de quanto tempo me resta?

Dumbledore abanou a cabeça:

- Não, não, meu querido Severo, você está desistindo muito rapidamente.

- Diretor, com todo o respeito, não há o que fazer. Minha natureza sonserina me leva a rapidamente aceitar as mudanças. Quanto antes eu aceitar a realidade do que vai me acontecer, mais cedo poderei agir em função disso. Posso colocar meus assuntos em ordem, dispor dos poucos bens terrenos que possuo e talvez –

- Desculpe, Severo, mas eu não vou aceitar isso de maneira passiva – disse o Prof. Dumbledore – Se não estou enganado, há um ritual que pode ser capaz de dar um jeito nesse nosso predicado.

- Um ritual?

- Um ritual muito antigo, cuja magia beira o lado das trevas. Mas a menos que eu esteja muito enganado, esse ritual pode nos ajudar.

- Como? Não há modo de quebrar o vínculo de almas.

- Não, você tem razão. Mas se esse vínculo não pode ser quebrado, talvez seja possível transferi-lo.

- Uma transferência?

- Para um outro bruxo poderoso. Alguém que possa re-encenar parte do ritual no qual você recebeu a Marca Negra e transferir esse vínculo para uma nova alma.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Eu teria um novo Lord.

Dumbledore ressaltou:

- Você ficaria livre de Voldemort e teria uma vida, o que no momento você não tem. Felizmente, há muitos anos, você me descreveu com detalhes a cerimônia em que recebeu a Marca Negra. Podemos reconstituí-la.

Minerva disse:

- Que idéia maravilhosa, Alvo! Você poderia ser esse bruxo. Certamente é poderoso o suficiente.

Os olhinhos azuis do diretor de Hogwarts brilharam numa expressão triste:

- Infelizmente, você está errada a esse respeito, Minerva. Eu não posso ser o novo Mestre de Severo.

- Por que não? Não há outro bruxo mais poderoso que você – até Voldemort teme seu poder!

- Sim, mas Voldemort se cercou de cuidados para evitar que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. O ritual que ele perpetrou foi bastante específico, e uma de suas etapas é um cântico ancestral inteiramente recitado por um ofidioglota fluente.

Houve um segundo de silêncio até que suas palavras fossem plenamente compreendidas por todos. Os olhos de Snape brilharam – e não foi de contentamento:

- Você não está falando...! Não pode estar falando sério!... Isso é um absurdo! Tem que haver um outro jeito!

- Não há outro jeito, Severo, você mesmo disse que não. Ele é um candidato que certamente preenche os demais requisitos também – O velho professor bateu palmas – Dobby!

O elfo doméstico apareceu fazendo PUF bem diante dele.

- Sim, senhor, Mestre Dumbledore senhor! Chamou Dobby, senhor?

- Chamei, sim, Dobby; Poderia me fazer o favor de trazer Harry Potter imediatamente para cá?

- Sim, Mestre Dumbledore senhor!

Só depois que o elfo saiu é que Snape começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Diretor, sem querer desrespeitá-lo, mas isso é inaceitável. Eu sequer consigo suportar o menino!

- E você gostava de Voldemort quando aceitou a marca dele? – Dumbledore gesticulou com as mãos, impaciente – Não temos tempo, Severo. Fudge ficou de efetuar a maldição em algumas horas. Sem Harry, você vai morrer.

- É uma perspectiva tão agradável quanto ter um elo desta natureza com Potter pelo resto da minha vida!

- Bom, veja pelo seguinte aspecto: ainda não sabemos se Harry vai querer fazer isso para salvar sua vida.

- Menino mimado.

Primeiro, Harry tinha que entender exatamente do que se tratava. Demorou algum tempo até que todos os detalhes fossem explicados para ele. Harry olhou para Snape, depois olhou para Dumbledore e quis ter certeza:

- E essa é a única maneira de salvar sua vida?

- Exato – concordou Dumbledore – Mas não vou mentir para você: é perigoso, ainda mais para um bruxo em treinamento como você. Vai exigir muito de seus poderes, e essa união entre você e Severo será pelo resto da vida.

Snape rosnou:

- Não se esforce tanto em convencê-lo, Diretor.

- Harry precisa saber que há riscos.

O rapaz de apenas 16 anos assentiu:

- Mas eu estou disposto a enfrentá-los.

A Profª McGonagall indagou:

- Tem certeza, Potter? Uma vez feito, não há como desfazer.

- Sim, senhora, eu tenho certeza. Mas não sei se o Prof. Snape concorda com essa solução.

Snape estava recolhendo algumas ervas do escritório e respondeu, sem olhar para ele:

- Estou numa posição difícil demais para ter preferências. Você diz estar disposto a salvar minha vida e ter-me como seu servo pelo resto da vida. Eu terei uma vida inteira para servi-lo.

Harry notou o tom sarcástico e disse, desafiando:

- Ao menos você terá uma vida.

- E que vidinha boa vai ser, não acha?

O menino ficou vermelho e irritou-se:

- Se o senhor não quiser, professor, não precisamos fazer nada disso. O senhor pode morrer tranqüilamente e todos ficamos felizes.

McGonagall disse:

- Potter, ele ainda é seu professor! Não pode falar com ele nesse tom.

Snape disse pesadamente:

- Em breve, Profª McGonagall, ele poderá falar comigo em qualquer tom. Eu já estou separando os ingredientes para a poção que deve ser tomada por ambos para o ritual.

- Então o senhor vai concordar?

- Não tenho escolha – disse Snape, quase entre os dentes – Não sou um grifinório orgulhoso que prefere morrer a ter uma chance de salvar sua vida, mesmo que ela se torne um pouco desconfortável daqui para frente. Como sonserino, prefiro salvar minha pele, se eu tiver alguma escolha.

Dumbledore bateu palmas:

- Excelente! Fico feliz em ver que vocês se acertaram. Agora vou deixá-los para prepararem tudo. Já sabe onde vai encontrar tudo que precisar, Severo. Eu estarei no meu escritório para qualquer eventualidade. Vamos, Minerva.

Os dois professores saíram, e Snape colocou uma meia dúzia de fraquinhos nas mãos de Harry, dizendo:

- Leve isso, Potter. Eu vou pegar os livros com os cânticos ancestrais e os demais artefatos.

- Não vamos fazer o ritual aqui?

- Precisamos de um altar ritualístico. Eu não guardo um embaixo da cama.

Harry indagou:

- Precisa ser tão desagradável?

Snape virou-se para ele e Harry estremeceu, temendo ter ido longe de mais. Mas o Mestre de Poções disse:

- Eu e você estamos prestes a estabelecer um vínculo de natureza muito íntima, Potter. Sugiro que tentemos nos tratar com um mínimo de cortesia daqui para frente.

Harry ajeitou os frasquinhos e assentiu. Snape catou um volume grosso e empoeirado, alguns utensílios para fazer a poção e disse:

- Venha comigo.

Os dois saíram das masmorras, indo por corredores que Harry sabia serem pouco utilizados. O Mapa do Maroto o fazia saber de muitas coisas sobre o Castelo de Hogwarts. Eles subiram um, depois dois andares.

Snape abriu a porta de uma sala de aula que Harry nunca tinha visto antes e ordenou:

- Entre.

Uma vez lá dentro, o menino reconheceu o local:

- Mas... é a Sala Precisa!

Ela estava diferente: as paredes eram de pedra, havia tochas sustentadas por archotes e símbolos estranhos pendurados pelas paredes.

Snape disse:

- Acha que só os alunos mal-intencionados sabem sobre ela? Este é o local onde realizaremos o ritual. Temos tudo o que iremos precisar.

Harry olhou em volta:

- Arrepiante.

- O que estamos para fazer é igualmente assustador, acredite – ele se instalou em frente a um caldeirão já preparado e começou a pegar os ingredientes – Eu tenho duas poções para fazer. Você poderia se começar a se preparar decidindo que marca pretende usar.

- Marca?

- Preste atenção, Potter, e não faça como nas minhas aulas: escute o que estou dizendo. A Marca Negra vai sumir e vai ser substituída pela sua.

- Então vou poder fazer minha própria tatuagem? Legal!

Snape revirou os olhos:

- Menino idiota.

Harry ignorou o comentário:

- Hum, deixe-me pensar o que poderia ser.

- Eu apreciaria se você dedicasse algum tempo nisso. Essa marca estará na minha pele pelo resto da minha vida.

- Bom, qualquer coisa vai ser melhor do que Voldemort arranjou, né? Pelo amor de Merlin; uma caveira e uma serpente! Que coisa mais óbvia.

Misturando os ingredientes, Snape suspirou profundamente e disse:

- Você realmente não se esforça, não é, Potter? Não vou nem entrar no mérito de que você está querendo se comparar ao Lord das Trevas. Mas sua ignorância é ainda mais profunda. A caveira e a serpente são símbolos riquíssimos para o auto-conhecimento. A caveira representa a morte de uma fase, a transição que todo mago deve passar para ter controle absoluto do poder, uma nova etapa em sua vida. A serpente representa a união eterna, aquilo que nunca se acaba, bem como o caminho para a iluminação. Quando a serpente nos morde, o veneno se incorpora ao nosso sangue. Ao mesmo tempo que nos deixa próximos da morte, isso nos conecta com o que existe de divino dentro de nós e podemos adquirir uma visão interior. Se alguém for digno o suficiente para sobreviver ao veneno, terá conquistado a sabedoria. Portanto, Potter, trate de pensar muito bem se pretende ter uma marca capaz de substituir a Marca Negra.

Harry estava boquiaberto, pois jamais teria imaginado a profundidade dos símbolos utilizados por Voldemort.

- Eu... não sabia.

- Esse é o seu problema, Potter. Você não sabe, e ainda assim mete-se onde não é chamado. Ao que tudo indica, minha tarefa nos próximos 50 anos será a de tirá-lo das encrencas que você próprio se mete! Agora vá logo fazer sua marca antes que eu me arrependa.

Enquanto Snape continuava a preparar as poções, Harry começou a desenhar num pedaço de pergaminho. O rapaz pensou, pensou, pensou e por um bom tempo, a sala ficou em silêncio até o caldeirão começar a borbulhar. Snape separou um pouco num frasco e adicionou uma outra erva no caldeirão fervente, depois apagou o fogo.

Harry levou o pedaço de pergaminho até ele:

- Que tal?

Snape examinou o papel e disse, sarcástico, ao ver o desenho:

- Muito criativo, Potter. Uma vassoura e as letras HP. É um espanto que sua mente funcione nas aulas e em outros lugares se tudo no que você pode pensar é quadribol.

- Não se trata disso! – Harry se irritou – Não é quadribol. É a vassoura de um bruxo, uma vassoura que voa e que dá a perfeita sensação de liberdade. Eu gosto de pensar nessa transferência como sua libertação de Voldemort.

Snape ficou calado um minuto. Depois disse:

- Certo. Como achar melhor. Agora beba.

- O que é isso?

- Uísque de fogo com gelo – disse Snape, azedo – É uma poção, Potter! Precisa beber enquanto ainda está quente.

Ele obedeceu e fez uma careta:

- Você também não tem que beber?

- A minha poção precisa ser fria e é diferente da sua. Muito bem, acho que com isso estamos quase prontos. Podemos fazer a cerimônia adaptada. Pode ler esse trecho em língua de cobra?

Harry olhou para o livro aberto e pronunciou algumas palavras para experimentar.

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Então é melhor você se preparar, Potter. Saiba que uma vez iniciada a transferência, o Lord das Trevas vai sentir o vínculo sendo desfeito. Desnecessário dizer que ele não ficará satisfeito com isso e vai atacar. Se você achou as aulas de Oclumência invasivas de sua mente, vai ter saudade delas quando o Lord das Trevas atacar.

- Muito animador.

- Ainda há tempo de recuar, se isso o assusta.

- Não, vamos em frente.

- Procure fortalecer sua mente contra a invasão. Ela deve ocorrer com mais força na hora do cântico, enquanto você estiver cantando na língua de cobra. É a parte mais crucial do ritual.

- E antes disso, o que vai acontecer?

- Bem, assim que eu tomar minha poção, eu me postarei no altar. Você pega o punhal ritualístico e dá cortes nas palmas de nossas mãos, as duas, e nós nos damos as mãos. Você precisa estar encostando sua pele em minha pele para começar a cantar enquanto nosso sangue estiver fluindo conjuntamente.

- Só encostar a mão não basta?

- Não. Estaremos os dois nus em cima do altar.

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes:

- O quê? Pelados? Por quê?

- Harry, isso é necessário.

- Isso é perversão! Eu sou menor de idade! E não sou gay!

- Nem eu, seu garoto idiota! Pare com esse senso de moralidade trouxa, ou eu conto para você o verdadeiro motivo de precisarmos nos despir.

Harry arregalou os olhos ainda mais:

- Não é... sexual, é?

O rosto de Snape se transformou numa máscara:

- O Lord das Trevas discordaria de você. Ele disse que o ritual era uma demonstração de submissão de mente, corpo e alma. Por isso o sexo era necessário. Mas na verdade, era apenas uma preferência particular dele. Uma... bem dolorida.

Uma dor profunda se instalou no coração de Harry com essa revelação. Snape tinha sido estuprado por Voldemort. Por um minuto, ele pôde ver um jovem Snape, cheio de sonhos de poder e glória, sendo usado e humilhado por Voldemort, provavelmente na frente dos outros Comensais. Harry imaginou que humilhação poderia ser maior do que essa...

- Isso é... cruel – foi o que pôde dizer.

- Uma boa definição para o Lord das Trevas – Ele foi até o frasco separado e tomou a poção – Está na hora. Agora pode se despir, Potter.

A contragosto, Harry obedeceu, especialmente vendo que Snape fazia o mesmo. O Mestre de Poções estava de calças e camisa branca quando aumentou o fogo da lareira, diminuindo o desconforto de Harry.

Duas pilhas distintas de roupas rapidamente se formaram ao lado do altar de pedra. Snape deitou-se de barriga para cima, exposto, e explicou, a voz um tanto trêmula:

- A poção foi feita para me deixar ligeiramente tonto. Não poderei acompanhá-lo passo a passo, Potter. Tem certeza de que sabe os passos daqui por diante?

Harry ficou um pouco inseguro, mas disse:

- Sim, senhor, acho que sim.

Os olhos de Snape pareciam lutar para ficarem abertos:

- Lembre-se: esvazie sua mente para que o Lord das Trevas não tenha onde se agarrar para impedir a transferência. Se precisar, faça uso de minha mágica. Use meus poderes.

Harry arregalou os olhos:

- Sugar seus poderes? Mas... isso é perigoso!

- Potter, por isso essa cerimônia é perigosa – Snape parecia tão tonto que a voz começava a se arrastar – Vamos logo com isso! Não temos tempo...!

Trêmulo, Harry pegou o punhal e desferiu cortes nas palmas de suas mãos. Depois ele fez o mesmo nas mãos longas e esguias de Snape. Mas para fazer o sangue circular entre os dois corpos, ele teve que subir no altar e montar em cima do corpo de Snape, ao mesmo tempo começando a cantar os ruídos sibilantes típicos de um ofidioglota.

Foi então que ele sentiu. A energia fluía entre os dois corpos, e ele tremia ligeiramente, sua mente tentando se esquivar do fato de que ele estava pelado em cima de seu professor de Poções também nu em pêlo, trocando mais do que impressões sobre a noite sem lua. Quanto mais ele cantava, mais ele sentia seu corpo invadido pelo poder do Mestre de Poções – e Harry se deu conta de que Snape era efetivamente um bruxo poderoso. Seus próprios poderes ainda eram muito crus e indisciplinados, ele constatou com uma pitada de embaraço.

Foi quando uma terceira onda de energia se juntou aos dois, e Harry conheceu o ódio. Aquilo não era nada parecido com as invasões de mente que Voldemort fazia através da sua cicatriz: era ódio puro e desenfreado! Harry podia sentir a frustração de Voldemort, as tentativas que ele fazia de separar a energia de Harry e de Snape. Harry sentiu o Lord das Trevas tentar atingi-lo por lhe roubar um servo – ele era possessivo em especial com Severo, a quem gostava de impor humilhações numa periodicidade regular. E Snape agüentava tudo pelo bem maior da Ordem da Fênix. Harry sentiu a admiração pelo Mestre de Poções crescer um bocado.

Talvez tenha sido esse tipo de sentimento que fez Snape arquear o corpo, sentindo uma nova energia invadi-lo. Como receptáculo de seu novo Mestre, ele não podia lutar contra a invasão, mas imediatamente notou a diferença do vínculo. O braço ardeu intensamente, e ele gritou de dor quando a Marca Negra foi embora, mas foi uma dor menor do que aquela que experimentou quando a Marca Negra entrou no seu braço.

Havia calor, constatou Snape. A sensação perpétua de frio e solidão parecia ter diminuído bastante com o calor e a proximidade de uma nova energia. Parecia estar aquecido até em sua alma. Não havia dor. Não havia mais dor. Nunca mais.

Depois de alguns minutos de ataque implacável contra sua mente, Harry sentiu a onda de energia invasora se afastando, incapaz de se segurar em qualquer lugar. E ele sentiu-se mais fortalecido com a segunda energia, pois ela lhe dava sustento e amparo.

Com um suspiro, Harry sentiu as forças lhe faltando e caiu em descanso profundo.

Quando ele voltou a si, sentiu seu corpo nu coberto por uma capa preta. Snape estava de pé, a seu lado, vestido com o paletó cheio de botões e encarando-o com uma expressão preocupada.

Harry sentou-se:

- Você está bem?

Snape assentiu:

- Sim. Aparentemente tivemos sucesso.

Harry notou alguma coisa estranha na voz de Snape. Ela parecia mais suave, sem aquele tom ácido que Snape geralmente usava quando falava com Harry.

- É melhor você se vestir se não quiser pegar um resfriado.

Num impulso, Harry pegou o braço de Snape e então viu: lá estava, a pequena vassoura que ele desenhara para ser sua marca, com as letras HP em cada lado da vassourinha. Aquele era a evidência de que Snape agora era seu servo.

Ele ainda não se acostumara àquela idéia.

Harry começou a se vestir, indagando:

- E agora?

- Agora eu pertenço ao senhor, Lord Potter.

Harry parou o que estava fazendo e arregalou os olhos:

- Não precisa brincar, professor.

Snape não estava rindo:

- Eu não estou brincando, meu Mestre. Tenho que me dirigir ao senhor com respeito.

Harry olhou para ele e viu que ele estava falando sério. Ficou constrangido:

- Não precisa fazer isso, professor.

- Pode me chamar de Severo.

- Então me chame de Harry.

- Não posso. O vínculo impede.

- Não pode voltar a me chamar de Sr. Potter?

- Isso eu posso fazer.

- Tá. Então vamos combinar assim: você me chama de Sr. Potter e eu o chamo de Prof. Snape. Nada de Lord Potter.

- Sim, meu Mestre.

- E nada de Mestre também.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser, Sr. Potter. Eu pertenço ao senhor.

Harry ficou perturbado com outra coisa:

- Escuta, essa coisa de vínculo de alma: você não pode ler minha mente, pode? Tipo, se eu estiver pensando alguma coisa, você pode saber o que é?

- Não se não quiser que eu saiba. O senhor, por outro lado, tem chance de penetrar minha mente sempre que lhe aprouver.

Harry terminou de se vestir, e parou quando ia fazer o nó da gravata, pensativo:

- Nossa. Isso muda tudo, não é?

- Com sua permissão, vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore para providenciar um professor de Poções. Obviamente eu não sirvo para lhe dar aulas.

- Mas do que está falando?

- Nosso vínculo me impede de avaliá-lo com objetividade. Posso ensinar-lhe Poções em aulas particulares, mas não posso tê-lo na minha sala de aula.

- Faria isso? Daria aulas particulares para mim?

- Com prazer. Se precisar de outros conselhos, também ficarei feliz em ajudar. Sobre sexo, por exemplo –

Harry franziu o cenho:

- Não, tudo bem. Não preciso de aulas de educação sexual.

Snape meneou a cabeça, numa ligeira reverência:

- Se preferir... Mas posso deixá-lo à vontade com o assunto.

- Eu já disse que eu não sou gay!

- Meu amo, eu apenas desejo lhe proporcionar maior entendimento sobre o assunto.

- Você não está... se... oferecendo, está?

- Meu corpo é seu para usar como quiser – disse Snape, com um ar totalmente despreocupado – Mas eu pensava em conhecimento teórico vindo de alguém mais experiente. Diga-me, Lord, quero dizer, Sr. Potter, o senhor é virgem?

Harry ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos:

- E daí se eu for?

- Dezesseis anos, virgem e com hormônios nas alturas não é uma boa combinação para que sua primeira vez seja memorável. Se eu puder ajudar, falar sobre chances de conquistas, fazê-lo entender suas parceiras, estou às ordens.

- Eu não quero usar você – disse ele – Não quero ser como... _ele_.

- O senhor não tem nada parecido com Lord Voldemort.

Harry ficou abismado:

- Você... falando o nome dele?

- Agora que não tenho a marca Negra, posso me referir livremente a ele. Meus dias de espião para a Ordem também acabaram.

- Vai sair da Ordem? Você é um bom membro. Fez muita coisa boa. Não gostaria que se afastasse.

Snape fez uma reverência.

- Seus elogios me enchem de honra, e a seu pedido permanecerei como soldado da Ordem da Fênix. Pode estar certo de que eu o protegerei em todas as ocasiões. Voldemort não ficou satisfeito por ter me perdido, disso pode ter certeza. Espero que sua vingança seja terrível.

Harry abriu a boca para expressar sua preocupação quando uma batida à porta o interrompeu. Ele olhou para Snape, de olhos arregalados:

- Quem sabe que estamos aqui?

- Dumbledore, quem mais?

Dito e feito. Assim que abriu a porta, o Prof. Dumbledore apareceu, com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos:

- Ah, Severo, Harry, eu não pretendia interromper, mas algo surgiu. A cerimônia já teve início?

- Já terminamos – disse Snape – Correu tudo conforme o previsto.

- Excelente, excelente – disse Dumbledore – Mas uma coisa aconteceu. Aparentemente a história do que o Ministério pretende fazer se espalhou. E descobrimos outra pessoa em Hogwarts com a Marca Negra.

Snape empalideceu. Ele tinha uma idéia de quem podia ser.

- Não seria...?

- Receio que sim – Com a expressão mais inocente do mundo, Dumbledore se virou para o Menino-que-sobreviveu – Harry, minha criança, você estaria disposto a salvar outra vida hoje?

Harry ficou intrigado:

- Tem um outro Comensal em Hogwarts? Eu não sabia disso.

- Ninguém sabia, Harry. Ele conseguiu esconder isso, aparentemente até de Severo.

- Ah, deve ser um sonserino – disse o rapaz – Está bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer por ele.

Dumbledore se virou e chamou uma pessoa, que apareceu na porta e fez o queixo de Harry cair:

- Malfoy!

O menino estava assustado:

- Prof. Snape! O que Potter tem a ver com isso?

- Tenha calma, Sr. Malfoy – disse Snape.

- Calma? Calma? Como posso ter calma quando aqueles idiotas do Ministério estão para varrer da face da terra todos com a Marca Negra? Eu recebi a minha semana passada, numa cerimônia secreta. Se eu soubesse, teria tentado adiar.

Dumbledore disse:

- Draco, você tem a chance de sobreviver. Basta aceitar que a marca seja transferida para um outro bruxo. Você ganharia um novo Mestre.

Ele olhou para Snape:

- Sem problema. O Prof. Snape seria um Mestre excelente.

- Não é o Prof. Snape.

Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy se arregalaram e ele exclamou:

- O quê, Potter?! Isso é um absurdo! Esse pirralho metido com a gentalha, ser um Lord das Trevas?! O _meu_ Lord?

Snape corrigiu:

- Não um Lord das Trevas. Mas um Lord ainda assim. E comparando com o que você tem agora, é muito menos... dolorido.

Os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram ainda mais quando ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo:

- Prof. Snape, o senhor... não! O senhor já se entregou a ele, não é? Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não pode ser!...

- Acredite, Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Potter pode ser uma alternativa viável. E entrar para seu serviço em nada se parece com o recrutamento de Voldemort.

Harry lembrou, contrariado:

- Malfoy, sabe que eu não sou obrigado a fazer isso?

- Isso é um pesadelo! – dizia o sonserino – Um pesadelo terrível!...

Snape perdeu a paciência:

- Ora, pare com dramalhão! Você não tem escolha e sabe disso. Ou você aceita o vínculo com o Sr. Potter, ou vai morrer em questão de horas. Todos os Comensais estarão mortos quando a maldição for lançada.

Draco ficou ainda mais pálido:

- Meu pai...!

- Lamento, mas nada podemos fazer por ele. Sabe que ele está incomunicável em Azkaban. Não haveria tempo para nada.

Harry disse:

- Por ele, eu não faria isso. Lúcio Malfoy tentou me matar diversas vezes. Ele é frio e impiedoso. Já o Prof. Snape salvou minha vida, e você, Malfoy, é só um babaca, não um assassino. Por isso estou concordando. Mas você quer ou não quer?

Contrariado, rangendo os dentes, Draco Malfoy explodiu:

- Está bem! Está bem! O que eu tenho que fazer?

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir, pegando o punhal ritualístico:

- Vai tirando a roupa, doninha!

- O quê? Que história é essa?

Snape tentou acalmar seu aluno:

- É parte da cerimônia. Você passou pela cerimônia, Sr. Malfoy, sabe como é. Lord Potter, eu sugiro moderação.

- Por quê? Ele vai ser meu, e eu pretendo aproveitar cada minuto disso – Harry sorria – Puxa, espere até eu contar isso pro Ron e para Hermione! Ainda tem daquela poção?

Snape assentiu:

- As duas poções estão prontas, Sr. Potter. Posso sugerir que se apresse?

Dumbledore perguntou:

- Posso ficar e assistir?

Draco olhou para ele:

- Ew! Velho pervertido!

- Vê lá como fala com o diretor, doninha, ou eu acabo com tudo agora mesmo e deixo você morrer com muita dor e tormento. Como é? Ainda tá vestido por quê?

Ele obedeceu, extremamente contrariado:

- Argh! Eu te odeio, Potter!

- Lord Potter para você. Vamos, ainda faltam as cuecas – Draco tirou a última peça de roupa e tapou a genitália com as mãos – Agora deite-se no altar.

Snape disse:

- Vou aumentar a lareira. Sr. Potter, é melhor o senhor se despir também.

- O quê? Potter também vai ficar pelado?

- Você sabe que sim, Draco. Não foi isso que Voldemort fez com você?

Nesse momento, Draco ficou vermelho e não falou nada. Foi aí que Harry soube: Voldemort costumava humilhar seus Comensais. Deixando de lado o tom ácido, o rapaz garantiu:

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Eu não vou fazer o mesmo que ele fez.

Harry se despiu e subiu no altar, montando em cima de Malfoy para as etapas seguintes do ritual. Ao contrário de Snape, Malfoy não era exatamente um sonserino maduro e controlado que aceitava seu destino: ele protestou e esperneou, até chorou quando suas mãos foram cortadas. Só depois que a poção o deixou tonto é que ele se acalmou um pouco, mas ainda gemia e termia de medo.

Harry, por outro lado, vivia as mesmas emoções do primeiro ritual, desta vez, com um pouco mais de tensão. Draco não era tão comportado ou controlado quanto Snape, e estabelecer um vínculo com ele foi mais difícil. Mas foi muito mais complicado vencer Voldemort, que resistiu o quanto pôde a perder mais um de seus discípulos. Harry estava extremamente cansado quando desceu do altar. Draco estava desmaiado.

Snape passou-lhe suas roupas:

- Aqui.

Pegando-as, Harry perguntou, olhando Draco:

- Ele está bem?

- Ele vai ficar bom. Posso cuidar dele, se assim o desejar.

Alguma coisa no jeito de Snape falar estava dando nos nervos de Harry. Ele quis saber:

- Você não vai mais me dar bronca? Pegar no meu pé?

- O senhor sabe que não posso fazer isso. O vínculo não permite.

- Muita gente vai desconfiar.

- Por isso a necessidade de trocar de professor. Os outros vão desconfiar.

Dumbledore, que estivera calado, até então, chegou-se perto de Harry e disse:

- O Prof. Snape vai deixar de ser seu professor, mas vocês certamente não vão deixar de se ver. O vínculo entre vocês é muito forte. Agora.

Harry lembrou:

- Mas o ano está terminando e eu vou ter que voltar para os Dursleys. Gostaria de nunca ter que voltar para lá.

Snape sugeriu:

- O Sr. Potter poderia ficar em Hogwarts nesse verão.

Dumbledore abanou a cabeça:

- Não, Severo, sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas o lugar do menino é com sua família. Existe muito em jogo, e lá ele estará protegido por um feitiço ancestral.

Snape virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Mas se precisar de ajuda, sabe como me chamar. Sua marca poderá me convocar. Não será bom sermos vistos freqüentemente juntos. Poderá levantar suspeitas.

Naquele momento, Draco despertou e grunhiu:

- Ah, droga. Então está feito.

Harry disse:

- Sim, Malfoy, está feito.

- E agora eu pertenço a vo- quero dizer, ao senhor – ele fez uma careta – Senhor? Que diabo eu estou dizendo?

Snape explicou:

- É o vínculo. Agora você não pode destratar o Sr. Potter.

- Ah, droga! Metade da diversão da minha vida se foi!

- Mas você ganhou sua vida de volta, Draco – lembrou Dumbledore – Agora vista-se e volte para Sonserina. Lembre-se: ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu.

- Mas Vincent e Greg vão saber que algo estranho aconteceu, quando eu não conseguir mais pregar peças em... quero dizer, no Sr. Potter.

Harry sorriu ao ver a careta que Draco fazia.

- Então você vai arrumar uma desculpa bem convincente – disse Snape – Você agora deve servir ao Sr. Potter.

- Sim, senhor. Posso ir agora?

- Sim, pode ir.

O sonserino saiu rapidamente, olhando por cima dos ombros para o garoto com quem agora tinha um vínculo de sangue e de alma. Harry estava um tanto surpreso com aquilo tudo ainda. Snape garantiu:

- Foi bom ter um vínculo com Malfoy. As ligações de suas família serão muito úteis.

- Malfoy agora vai ser meu amigo?

- Não, mas ele vai entrar nos eixos, eu acredito. A não ser que ele aceite ser espião para Voldemort.

Harry disse, sombrio:

- Disso ele é capaz.

- Eu saberei se ele tentar – garantiu Snape – E poderá lidar com ele do seu jeito.

Dumbledore disse:

- É melhor agora vocês descerem. Já está na hora de os estudantes entrarem em seus dormitórios.

- Sim, senhor.

Harry desceu, sabendo que sua vida tinha mudado. E mudou.

A Profª Vector foi convocada para lhe dar Poções, e muita gente em Grifinória achou que Harry finalmente tinha irritado o Mestre de Poções o suficiente para ele ser expulso de sua sala. Ele só contou a verdade para seus amigos Rony e Hermione. Rony, desnecessário dizer, não ficou muito entusiasmado com o vínculo entre Harry e Snape, mas adorou o vínculo com Draco.

No Expresso de Hogwarts, de volta para casa, o ruivo ainda se ria sozinho:

- Rarará! Eu vi que Draco estava tentando aprontar uma comigo, mas assim que ele viu você, Harry, ele se afinou rapidinho e saiu de cena.

Hermione disse:

- Mal acredito que Draco vai nos deixar em paz. A vida vai ganhar outro significado.

Harry não riu:

- Snape disse que ele pode virar espião para Voldemort.

Neville Longbottom chegou correndo no compartimento onde o trio de Grifinória estava, os olhos arregalados como se tivesse visto a própria avó voando ao lado do Expresso de Hogwarts, e disse:

- Vocês sabiam? O Prof. Snape está no trem!

Rony olhou para Harry, mas disse:

- Snape? Ele nunca fez isso! O que o babacão oleoso está querendo? Carona para Londres?

- Eu nem sabia que ele conhecia o mundo trouxa!

Harry disse:

- Eu posso ir falar com ele, se quiser.

Rony disse, alarmado e disfarçando:

- Está louco? Ele já te expulsou da aula dele! Imagina o que ele pode fazer no trem, com Dumbledore longe?

O pensamento aterrorizou Neville ainda mais, e o rapaz dentuço disse:

- É, Harry, você vai se complicar ainda mais. Posso... posso ficar aqui com vocês?

- Tudo bem, Neville. Quer jogar um pouquinho de Snap?

E foi lá que Neville se refugiou até o fim da viagem, mas ao contrário do que Harry esperava, Snape não apareceu no seu compartimento.

Quando o trem chegou à estação, Harry catou seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, despedindo-se de seus colegas e já esperando que o verão passasse rápido.

Entre as plataformas 9 e 10, ele localizou seu tio Válter, que tinha vindo sozinho para levá-lo de volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ao chegar perto dele, uma voz rica e sensual soou atrás das costas de Harry:

- O senhor é Dursley?

O mastodonte de bigode olhou de cima a baixo para Snape e indagou, com o máximo de hostilidade:

- Sim, e o que você tem com isso?

Snape o encarou com um brilho perigoso nos olhos:

- Meu nome é Snape, e eu sou um professor do Sr. Potter.

O gordão arregalou os olhos:

- Você é... um deles?

- Com certeza. E quero assegurá-lo de que nós cuidamos dos nossos, Sr. Dursley. Se chegar ao meu conhecimento que o Sr. Potter passou por qualquer desconforto enquanto esteve sob sua guarda, fique certo de que terá notícias minhas. E não serão notícias agradáveis.

Válter Dursley ficou vermelho e explodiu:

- Mas que mania é essa de sua gente de ficar ameaçando as pessoas normais?

Snape endureceu a voz e garantiu:

- Eu não faço ameaças, apenas emito avisos. Avisos esses que são seguidos por ações geralmente desconfortáveis. Se o senhor quiser maiores informações sobre minha reputação, pode perguntar diretamente ao Sr. Potter. Estou aqui a pedido do diretor de Hogwarts e tenho delegação para usar quaisquer meios necessários para garantir a segurança e o bem-estar do Sr. Potter. Espero ter sido bem claro.

Harry tinha passado a vida em Hogwarts sendo mal-tratado por Snape, então ele conhecia o tom de voz de seu ex-professor de Poções quando ele falava sério. Mas Harry nunca tinha visto Snape ameaçando ninguém. Era assustador.

Tio Válter também achava a mesma coisa, porque de repente toda a cor fugiu-lhe das faces e ele disse:

- Sim, sim, senhor. Foi muito claro.

Snape se virou para Harry e disse:

- Sr. Potter, assegure-se de me mandar correspondência regularmente com relatórios sobre seu verão. Eu estarei inspecionando esse assunto pessoalmente.

- Sim, Prof. Snape.

- Aproveite suas férias, Sr. Potter – ele inclinou a cabeça polidamente - Sr. Dursley.

Snape deu meia volta e saiu dramaticamente, suas vestes ondulando como que enfatizando tudo que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Harry olhou-o sumir entre a multidão da estação de trem contendo um sorriso, especialmente diante da expressão aterrorizada do tio Válter.

Se a vida daqui para frente seria assim, Harry podia dizer que iria gostar. Ah, se iria.

**Fim**


End file.
